es el alto
by kena86
Summary: La mas pequeña esta decidida a que sus padres no tengan mas hijos
1. Chapter 1

Ágata, parecía un buen nombre en ese momento, pero como siempre no toman en cuenta las consecuencias, la ahora agresiva niña de 12 años tiene a toda la escuela en pánico… excepto a su amiga Mildred, hermana de Stevie, quien cariñosamente la llama "Agi" , la chica tiene unos lentes más gruesos que su hermano, ambas buscan maneras para ahorrar dinero para que se los opere en el futuro, los primero días de escuela, son los mejores, porque los nuevos se burlan de su nombre, ella los apalea y les quita el dinero, oh si, Reese lloro casi una hora de puro orgullo.

Francis, Reese, Malcolm, ya eran hombres con trabajos propios, casa y esposas, solo Francis tiene un hijo, un pequeño demonio, quien parece tener el objetivo de apoderarse del edificio entero de departamentos donde vivía con sus padres, cuando los vecino se fueron, él se apodera de los cuartos (sin que el dueño del edificio se entere) y juega todo el tiempo que quiere. A Piama le preocupa que el dueño se entre y termine pagando por los departamentos deshabitados, pero puede mantener su casa limpia, ya que su hijo no se la pasa ahí, de todas formas están intentando chantajearlo que si se porta bien, le darán un chocolate en la noche.

Reese, siguió trabajando de conserje en la escuela de secundaria hasta que se graduó… con promedio de 6, solo estaban orgullosos de que terminara la escuela, Reese creyó que todo había acabado hasta que en un paseo, escucho a un chef dueño de un restaurante discutiendo con su hija, que no quería aprender a cocinar y hacerse cargo del negocio. Reese se metió en la plática sin ser invitado.

-disculpen-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntan ambos agresivamente.

-me parece que tengo la solución-

\- ¡¿de que estas hablando?!-siguen hablando agresivamente.

-yo fui el mejor cocinero de mi clase y ahora cocina para mi familia, pero no tengo trabajo, ¿porque no me contrata?, y cuando vea que conmigo gana más dinero… me casare con su hija. -

\- ¡idiota! -

A pesar de todo lo contrato esperando despedirlo en la semana, pero Reese demostró ser buen chef, la hija, que se llama Doria, no mostro interés al principio, pero la idea de ya no tener que aprender cocina, la relajo, hasta que descubrió a Reese tratando de arruinar los otros restaurantes (como en su clase de cocina) -escucha idiota, si eres buen cocinero no necesitas alterar las recetas de otros, la gente vendrá a ti, como las abejas a la miel, además no quiero casarme con ese tipo de tramposos-dice mientras lo jala de egreso al restaurante

El acuerdo fue de un año, Reese elevo el estatus del restaurant a 5 estrellas, Doria y él se acercaron, Lois aprobó la relación, ya que Doria, al igual que las anteriores novias de Reese, era toda una manipuladora, perfecta para su segundo hijo (por alguna extraña razón ste chico funciona mejor si una mujer que n oes su madre se lo ordena), solo que esta vez, ella si lo amaba, tanto que lo convenció de casarse ante de que se cumpliera el año. Están pensando seriamente en tener su primer hijo, al menos hasta que Doria deje darle ideas a Reese sobre adaptar la casa para niños.

Malcolm, con su mente prodigiosa, y a pesar de su trabajo de conserje en la universidad, logro salir con honores y antes de tiempo, todo el mundo pensó que iría a la carrera política o abogado… pero es bien el encargado de publicidad de un senador, lo hizo pensando lo harto que estaba de ser el responsable de su familia en tiempo desesperados, esperando que este cargo sea más relajante, bueno no lo es, toda campaña depende de él… por suerte encontró una buena esposa masajista que cuando tocaba sus puntos, chakras u nervios, el cae en una relajación absoluta, la regla universal entre ellos era: no llevar el trabajo a casa, cuando tengan suficiente dinero ahorrado, renunciara y se tomara un año sabatino y tal vez traten de tener un hijo.

Dewey, realmente no lo tuvo tan difícil, encontró trabajos tocando el piano, en la ópera, en el conservatorio, y en algún restaurante de cenas románticas… pensaba ahorrar para ir alguna universidad de música, pero entonces llegaron los ofrecimientos de trabajo de otras ciudades, los cuales ha tenido que posponer porque después de hablar con sus padres, creen que es buena idea comprar un camper para ir a un lugar a otro, Hal intento meterse en su plan, para espanto de Dewey, pero Lois sabía que podría terminar en desastre, lo convenció que Dewey sentiría una gran satisfacción cuando consiga su camper por su cuenta, solo un 25% más, comprar su camper y adiós.

Jamie sigue siendo el maestro del escape, si lo encuentras en algún lugar no tienes la idea de cómo entro o como salió, había sido un dolor de cabeza al salir y entrar a la escuela para perturbación de todos, incluyendo centro comercial a horas desiguales, robaba pero siempre pagaba pero de todas formas se tenía el mal presagio de que terminara de ladrón, hasta que en un momento desesperado de Hal decide inscribirlo en alpinismo, y ahí encuentra su pasión, va a al club de alpinismo incluso en días de escuela, ya tiene planificado ir todos los eventos, la razón por la que Hal y Lois no se molestan por su ausencia en la escuela es que encontraron una carta escondida de la CIA donde ya tiene un puesto apartado cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad y se les uniera, el futuro de Jamie estaba asegurado.

Agi Ida es la sexta hija de Hal y Lois, y su primera niña, para alegría de la madre, claro que, al poco tiempo, resulto ser una mini-lois, siempre buscando ser la que tiene razón, abriendo una batalla campal, pero son muy cercanas, y comparten muchas cosas femeninas. Hal por otra mano, entro en un ataque de ansiedad porque no sabe criar una niña, casi llega al sobrepeso, incluyendo comprar cosas de niña en exceso, y cosas que nunca necesito, apenas tuvo uso de razón, Agi convence a su padre que vendan las cosas de sobra, tuvo que hacer cara de perrito para convencer a todos, algunos son muy aferrado a las cosas que no usan, tuvo que patear a sus hermanos un poco para que soltaran algunas cosas, salió mucho dinero. Pero considerando como esta gente nunca se pone de acuerdo en algo. El dinero se guardó bajo la protección de Lois y Ágata. Pero la niña ya tenía planes

La casa solo constaba de 2 habitaciones, aunque hubiera una cortina en medio para separar a los 2 chicos y la niña, Ágata decidio que no soportaría esto, una vez que su madre tuvo turno doble, contrato a un carpintero para hacer un cuarto extra, lo pago con la venta de garaje, se tomó parte del jardín interno, no fue un trabajo completo, pero ahora tenía su pequeña recamara, el primer piso era su armario y el segundo su cama, cuando Lois llego del trabajo, estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir, durmió 12 horas, todos los que aun vivián en casa estaban en pánico de que se armara la gorda, pero Lois se mantuvo callada durante la primera hora que vio el cuartito… tomo café poco a poco, la razón: Lois sabía que en cualquier momento su hija pediría su propia habitación, y tal vez no sería paciente a que Lamie se fuera de la casa, pero no había dinero para hacerlo, de hecho como eran las cosas su hija nunca tendría su propia habitación, pero esta da un giro algo desfavorecedor, porque para empezar, su pequeño departamento era pues… pequeño… realmente el dinero no era suficiente, asi que al mitad del día llamo a todos los hermanos para que vinieran y dieran unos retoques a la nueva habitación a su hermana, para fuera realmente funcional (en parte se quejaron de porque no se les ocurrio a ellos la idea) . Hal se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver que lo único que no se vendió fueron unos patines, ella quería aprender a patinar como su papa.

Esto es normal en esta familia tan desequilibrada, pero hay días en tienes que voltear la página, bruscamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo comenzó cuando se reunieron a celebrar que Dewey finalmente compro su camper, solo tomaría unos tres trabajos más para comprar comida y algunas cosas básicas antes de irse, pero esto es un gran logro y orgullo para los padres de clase media baja, Jamie y Agi consiguieron un rebotador de bebes, tuvieron que adaptarlo para amarrar a su pequeño sobrino, y no estuviera corriendo y rompiendo cosas, por suerte el chico no tardo en balancearse como un columpio y tararear.

\- ¡un brindis por Dewey! - dice Hal levantando un vaso de plástico con soda, los demás igual, algo apretados en la pequeña sala, todos contribuyeron con sobras de comida de su casa, pero siempre prefieren las frituras, los 3 hermanos menores decidieron comprar hamburguesas y papas fritas, aunque seguro después seguirán comiendo lo demás al rato.

\- ¡salud! - dicen todos

\- ¡felicidades Dewey! - exclaman las mujeres.

-gracias familia, y si, les prometo mandarles fotos cada día… cuando sepa cómo usar esta cosa -dice dando vueltas en su nuevo celular, Malcolm se la consiguió diciendo que los políticos la usan para mandarse mensajes desde otros países.

-no creo que Dewey vaya a otro país… ¿verdad? - pregunta Jamie.

-mejor aún, mas lejos de papa y mama- dice Francis con sorna, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la mayoría de la familia.

-él no lo dice en serio- dice la esposa de Malcolm, Marianne,

-como sea, a estas alturas Dewey alzara el vuelo en una semana, es el orgullo de un padre ver a sus hijos independizarse y no necesitar a sus padres-dice mientras ve el techo y contiene el aliento seguro de aguantar las ganas de llorar… todos suplican que no lo haga.

-oh, Hal, por favor, solo significa que tendremos más dinero para ahorrar, estoy tan confiada ahora que cuando Agata (mirada de odio de la niña con la boca llena) se vaya, podemos renovar toda la casa para solo 2 personas- dice Lois ilusionada.

Los hijos están de acuerdo, en especial la época en que todos eran menores de edad y tenían que aguantarse vivir en el mismo espacio, deben reconocer que hicieron sufrir a la pobre mujer.

-y más tiempo para nosotros- dice Hal volviendo con su esposa empezando hacerse ojitos.

-oh, Hal- dice ruborizándose.

Los demás presentes empiezan a sentir incomodidad, este par de ancianos cuando se muestran cariñosos, el mundo deja de existir, de cierto modo es extraño que Lois siendo una controladora no haya podido evitar el nacimiento de la mitad de sus hijos.

\- ¿puedes imaginar una mesa pequeña para 2 personas? - pregunta Hal.

-habría mucho espacio- responde Lois

¡alerta roja! ¡alerta roja! Pero todos están inmóviles e indefensos. "que inútiles" piensa Agi antes de tomar 2 vasos con hielo derretido y fríos, levantarse, ponerse tras sus padres, y echarles el agua fría encima.

\- ¡AAAAaaaahhhhh! -exclaman ambos.

\- ¡¿Ágata, que diablos pasa contigo?!- exclama Lois.

\- ¿de que estas hablando? yo no hice nada- dice descaradamente.

Los padres tuvieron que ir cambiarse, los hermanos estaban tan agradecidos por la intervención que le dijeron que podía pedir lo que quisiera en su cumpleaños.

Pero el día no termina, hubo un momento en que ambos padres se "escabulleron" a la cocina a sacar más comida, los hermanos se alarmaron otra vez cuando pasaron 5 minutos, Agi decidió atraer un gato con un pedazo de comida y arrojarlo adentro de la casa, Lois casi hace un escándalo, se quejó de que no la ayudaran a sacar al intruso que intentaba robar la carne mas grande.

Cuando empieza a oscurecer, los casados, deciden retirarse antes que Lois les pida ayuda con la limpieza, piama decidió quedarse con el rebotador, donde cayo dormido su hijo.

Claro que antes les dijeron algo a 3 hermanos menores "no los dejen mucho tiempo solos" "no dejen que se acuesten tarde" "sigue echando agua fría" dijeron, dejándolos con la situación incómoda.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo habían pasado 2 días, y los hermanos ya estaban irritados, Lois y Hal simplemente no paraban de coquetearse, halagarse, hacerse cumplidos, incluso de doble sentido, los hijos masculinos fueran apaleados por su hermana por tratar de dejarla sola con el problema.

Caminando a la escuela, Agata esta tan frustrada que no se da cuenta que va tarde, camina solo mirando el piso y habla en voz alta. -… 6 hijos y todavía no saben que son los preservativos… ¿realmente debería preocuparme?... claro que sí, ellos ya no son jóvenes… pero tal vez la "fabrica" ya funcioné… ¿a quién engaño? 6 hijos y el mayor va para los 30… no, creo que todavía ni tiene 25… espera… ¡ah! ¡no puedo pensar con claridad! ¡ni siquiera me acuerdo de las edades de mis hermanos! - se había parado tomando su cabeza en las manos, entonces una desafortunada anciana choco con ella.

La mujer le gusta llegar primero a la pastelería para comprar galletas recién horneadas, un hábito que no renunciara hasta el día de su muerte, pero tampoco se había topado con la familia de los "indeseables" hasta entonces, hace mucho que había dejado de poner atención a esa familia, cada quien con lo suyo.

Apenas se tocaron, Ágata ya está fuera de su mente, tomo a la mujer por lo brazos prácticamente obligándose verse a la cara, - ¡ellos se están acurrucando! ¡acurrucando! ¡haciéndose ojitos! Pero ¡¿a quién le importa?! ¡¿no?!-

-eh…-

\- ¡a nosotros nos importa! ¡por Dios! ¡6 hijos y no es posible que no paren! ¡son como animales en celo! ¡y ahora están cortejándose otra vez! -

-…oh…-

-como diría vulgarmente mi hermano Malcolm, mientras haya ovarios y espermatozoides, siempre habrá un bebe-

-ewww, cierto-

-pero somos la familia del infierno, si Francis no hubiera conocido a su esposa no seria hoy el hombre de familia que tal vez nunca habría sido, si Reese no hubiera descubierto su pasión por la cocina, tal vez se hubiera convertido en el criminal más idiota del mundo, si Malcolm no tuviera su inteligencia, bueno tal vez hubiera llegado a la gerencia de un supermercado barato… y todavía tiene el mal habito de burlarse de los que no son listos, pero como sea, él hubiera sobrevivido, creo, Dewey tiene un talento innato en el piano eso le abrió puertas y por fin saldrá de la casa de los sufrimientos, porque era el hermano torturado y por lo general olvidado, el será grande por su cuenta, oh si, Dewey no tuvo bueno hermanos mayores, pero fue un buen hermano mayor, el merece una buena vida, Jamie… ok, él tiene su talento, pero todavía es menor de edad y estoy atrapada con el…-

-bien-la mujer se rindió al ver que la chica simplemente no se callaba

\- ¡¿pero otro bebe?! No se trata de que puedan hacerlo ¡no deben hacerlo!, mis padres añoran tanto la vida de 2 personas por tanto tiempo, ¿no se lo merecen? Se lo merecen porque somos unos niños del diablo-

-oh, no digas eso- empieza a sentir compasión.

-pero si no dejan tener bebes, nunca lo harán, es decir, ¿Cómo incluso piensan pagar todos esos años de escuela? Son unos vejestorios… ¡oh dios mío!- se tensa-

\- ¿Qué pasa? - la señora se asusta cuando siente la tensión sobre sus brazos.

\- ¡son unos vejestorios! ¡ya no pueden tener hijos sanos! ¡significa que podrían tener… síndrome de down… deficiencia en el calcio, ciegos! ¡tengo que impedir que tengan mas hijos!

-pe… pero cada hijo es una bendición- trata de calmarla.

-¡no si ellos son los padres! ¡mis padres no tienen la paciencia, ni la economía, ni siquiera la vida para tener un hijo así! ¡debo parar a mis padres!... ¿pero cómo? - eso ultimo lo dice más tranquila, finalmente suelta a la señora.

Pero la señora permanece cerca, esperando escuchar más.

-la única manera es quitarle los testículos a papa o los ovarios a mama-

\- ¡¿Qué?!- se escandaliza

\- pero ¿cómo? - sigue pensativa

-no te aloques-

-son medidas desesperadas, no quiero matar a mis padres, y conociéndolos seguro que no lo harán voluntariamente… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?... ¿secuestrarlos y llevarlos al cirujano para que los esterilice? - dice de pronto sorprendida de lo que ella misma dice.

-emm, oye, creo que estas llevando esto muy lejos- trata de opinar la señora.

-sí, no cabe duda, debo secuestrarlos y llevarlos a esterilizar…-sentencia la niña-

-si claro, ¿y tú crees que el doctor te lo hará gratis? - comenta la señora

-…solo si pido donaciones…-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿donar para que esterilicen a tus padres?!-

-todo el mundo nos odia y seguro que estarán encantados de que no haya más bebes entrando y saliendo de sus casas, robando sus dulces y joyas, o chantajeándolos con sus cosas personales que hurgamos de su basura…-

-uh…- "bueno si lo pones así, tal vez si lo hagan"

-tengo que empezar ahora- se va.

-vaya que drama- retoma su camino a la pastelería, pero esta vez llamara a su amiga para que venga a tomar el café con ella y hablar de este nuevo chisme.


	4. Chapter 4

No fue a la escuela, regreso a la casa, y busco uno de esas alcancías de bote metálica, con una ranura arriba, no siente pena, no lo piensa mucho, va a la primera casa.

-oh, eres tú, ¿Qué quieren ahora? - dice la señora, todavía tienen un poco de roces con esta familia.

Agi pone cara de pena - ¿quisiera donar para la esterilización de mis padres? - pide

La señora tarde unos 3 segundos en procesar lo que dijo – eh… ¿podrías repetirlo? -

Agi odia repetir, pero se mantiene- una donación para secuestrar a mis padres llevarlos al hospital e esterilizarlos- explica

-si eso me pareció entender… umm ¿es una broma? ¿verdad? -

-como diría vulgarmente mi hermano Malcolm, ahora se están cortejando, y no tardaran en hacer el "cuchi cuchi" y en 9 meses…-

-toma- pone un billete de 500 dólares.

"¡¿500 dólares?!"

Antes que llegaran los padres, Agi no quería contar el dinero, realmente no puede creer que los vecinos hayan cooperado, claro que antes decidió hacer una pequeño cartel para explicar el porqué de la donación, porque odiaba repetir las mismas palabras, ciertamente su familia no era muy querida en el vecindario… no es cierto, solo en las ferias del vecindario eran parte de la comunidad… pero la mayor parte, pues, los pobres eran víctimas de su bromas, no es raro que todos cooperaron… pero lo pensó 2 veces antes que la más anciana diera también, esa mujer no tenía a nadie quien la cuidara, tal vez cuando todo esto termine, tal vez deba ofrecer servicio comunitario a esa señora que no tenía necesidad de donar.

Ahora tiene el dinero, pero le falta musculo… hora de llamar a los hermanos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no es buena idea?! ¡idiotas! ¡si no los páramos no dejaran tener hijos hasta los 100 años! - exclama furiosa en conferencia de teléfono. Jamie y Dewey esta junto a ella.

-pero esto es demasiado- se queja Malcolm

-no seas hipócrita- dice ella con voz venenosa.

-sí, el que esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra- recita Reese, sería un momento de admiración si no fuera que la situación ahora es tensa.

-¿tú lo harás?- pregunta Francis a Reese.

Reese se queda mudo por un rato – es mamá, eso me da miedo, pero Agi tiene razón, tendríamos que olvidarnos de tener hijos propios si vamos a terminar por criar a nuestros hermanos, si papa y mama faltan- dice

-¡oh, Dios! Reese dice 2 cosas sensatas en menos de 5 minutos… realmente estamos pensando esto seriamente- dice Dewey, el realmente esperaba que hicieran cambiar de opinión a su hermana, pero están siendo realistas, el aparato reproductor de sus padres todavía debe estar vigente, y la observación de Reese es alarmante.

Francis da un suspiro -entonces… - Pregunta Francis

El silencio es la respuesta.

8:30 pm de la noche en la casa, apagaron las luces para que no los vean venir, ya están empezando acalambrarse, nadie se molestó en preguntar si esta la hora normal de llegada, Hal había tenido mucho empleos, y todos le gustaron pero como siempre algo se salía de control y tenía que renunciar para salvarse a sí mismo… al menos eso decía, ahora trabajaba como conserje de un asilo de ancianos y siempre llegaba con historias que le contaron, se preguntan cómo es que no se le ocurre escribir un libro de su vida. Oh esperen, si lo intento una vez, y solo se llenó de indignación cuando hablaron mal de su esposa.

Alguien se acerca, alguien se acerca, tal vez sean calambres, no, es pavor, pavor de lo que están a punto de hacer, ¿realmente lo están haciendo, desde que el nació el primer demonio, es decir, Francis, han hecho travesuras, totalmente mostrando que no tienen moral, la cual han adquirido creciendo, no gracias a sus padres, por alguna extraña razón, su naturaleza es desobedecerlos ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, la moral la adquirieron afuera… ¿Por qué todos están teniendo un "mi vida acaba de pasar frente a mis ojos" justo ahora?

Se abre la puerta, Hal prende la luz y ve a todos sus hijos… en posición de ataque…por un minuto entero… y sueltan los músculos.

\- ¡¿Qué estamos haciendo?! ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Somos más maduros, no deberíamos tomar acciones criminales con nuestros progenitores, debimos tomar esta acción cuando no nos quedara otra opción… ¡auch! ¡oye! - interrumpe su inspirador discurso, cuando su hermana le patea la espinilla.

-qué bueno eres para sermonear al último ¿no?, señor maduro ¿eh? -

\- ¿alguien puede decirme que está pasando?- pregunta Hal muy confundido.

-ok, hablemos, que es lo que debimos hacer al principio- dice francis escapando de otra patada -papa, creemos que tú y mama no deben tener más hijos-

\- ¿de qué están hablando? No planeamos tener más hijos- replica Hal.

-ninguno de nosotros fue planeado- replica Malcolm.

-… ok, es un buen punto, pero sigo sin entender porque parecían que querían atacarme, y tu-señala a su hija- tienes un trapo con un olor parecido al cloroformo-

-en realidad es una combinación de cloro y alcohol, igual son insoportables de oler- dice son naturalidad, sin notar el horror en la cara de sus hermanos.

Reese suspira antes de contestar- íbamos a dejarlos inconscientes para llevarlos al doctor y que les quitaran los testículos y los ovarios-

\- ¡¿Reese dijo correctamente "testículos y ovarios"?! realmente está poniendo atención- exclama Dewey sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué iban hacer que?!- exclama Hal.

-hablando de "íbamos" ¿dónde está Mamá? -pregunta Francis finalmente notando que la matriarca no está.

-eh… oh, es cierto… su madre se sintió mal en el trabajo… está en el hospital… le hicieron una operación… de no sé qué… pero no duro mucho, salió dormida… me dijeron que no tardarían en darle el alta… así que vine a recoger algo de ropa para ella…- dice retomando su camino a su habitación. Evitando mirar a sus hijos sabiendo que ahora debían sentir la sangre fría.


	5. Chapter 5

Llegando al hospital, todos ignoraron a las enfermeras de que les decían que no podían pasar todos a la vez, una vez dentro no tardaron en llegar las esposas, bueno, era un cuarto pequeño, pero como siempre se las arreglan para que todos quepan en un reducido espacio, como la casa familiar.

Para entonces Lois ya estaba muy despierta, preguntándose porque se desmayó, y porque la familia entera está metida en habitación asignada.

Para alivio de sus hijos ella se como siempre, ya se imaginaban a una mujer moribunda como castigo divino.

\- ¡¿Qué IBAN HACER QUE?!- exclama Lois al escuchar la explicación de porqué todos sus hijos estaban allí-

\- ¡fue idea de ella! - exclaman los varones señalando a la menor.

\- ¡AGATA IDA! ¡¿ENQ UE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!-

-estaba pensando romper el círculo vicioso de sus aparatos reproductivos- dijo sencillamente

\- ¿qu... que? - esta vez la mujer no entiende nada

-creen que vamos a tener otro bebe- dice Hal.

-… ¿de dónde sacaron esa idea? -

-para serlo más corto: ustedes nunca toman precauciones de embarazados no deseados, si no paran, romperán récord mundial de más hijos, antes de llegar a los 80 años- dice Malcolm.

-bueno, eso parece exagerado…-dice Lois con tono de pena, como si reconociera que es verdad que ella no sabe nada de anticonceptivos

-Mamá, se estaban portando como 2 adolescentes con las hormonas hasta las nubes los últimos días- dice Francis.

Hal y Lois se sonrojaron, pero Lois tiene poca paciencia, en especial si la critican con su vida sexual… aunque sea indirectamente- muy bien, jovencitos, escúchenme muy bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, ninguno de ustedes me dirá cuando o no puedo seguir teniendo más hijos…-

-excepto su cuerpo- dice alguien de pronto.

Todos voltean a ver al origen, es un doctor joven parado en la puerta.

-oye, es el doctor que atendio a Lois- dice Hal alegremente se acerca a saludarlo- viene a decirnos que le opero ¿verdad? -

El doctor da un suspiro antes de acercarse a Lois, a nadie le gusta su silencio, y sin embargo están seguros que Lois se ve bien como para corretearlos por el hospital si quiere.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? -pregunta Lois tratando de oírse amenazante, pero se notó claramente el miedo en él.

-señora… usted tuvo un aborto… su cuerpo ya no puede hacer bebes…- dice el doctor.

Las esposas tapan sus bocas para que no escapen los jadeos, los hermanos sienten como si todo se quedó sin sonido, que la gravedad trata de jalar sus corazones al suelo para que alguien los pisoteé.

\- ¿cu… cuanto… tiempo… tenia…? -

-no sé si esto la haga sentir mejor… solo 2 semanas, el producto ni siquiera llego a tener corazón, asi que…-

-no, no me hace sentir mejor- dice Lois recostándose y volteando la cara para evitar los ojos de los demás.

-por el momento solo fue una operación para retirar… y evitar la putrefacción que venía adelante… bueno ahora le pido que permite la extracción de ambos ovarios, todavía puede quedar embarazada pero ningún llegara a término ahora en adelante, si su cuerpo empieza a reconocer sus ovarios como un peligro para el cuerpo, pueden rechazarlos poniendo su salud en medio, incluso cáncer…-

-sí, creo que es lo mejor- dice Lois con voz neutra mientras su esposo le acaricia el hombro.

Lois regreso a la casa al día siguiente, todas sus nueras se ofrecieron ayudarla, primero fueron hacer el aseo, lo que fue un poco desastroso debido, a que la casa seguía siendo pequeña, y entre todas, decidieron que solo vendría una al día, obvio Piama sería la primera, Doria la segunda, Marianne la tercera, y así seria hasta que Lois pudiera hacerse cargo por si sola. Su trabajo lo hará Craig, prometiendo que le pasará su sueldo correspondiente.

Irónicamente el dinero se usó para su propósito al final, excepto que Hal no se hizo una operación, el padre estaba casi indignado que los vecinos aportaran para su esterilización, pero se quitó un peso encima al usarlo para pagar los gastos de hospital, para sorpresa de Agi, todavía sobro algo para los ahorros de operación de ojos de Mildred.

Ya pasando eso, empieza a ver que tal vez fue algo inmaduro, tonto e insensato lo que pretendía hacerle sus padres, pero oye, así son todos en esta familia -Mamá-

-pasa cariño- Lois esta relajada acostada en la cama y viendo televisión.

-si-entra al cuarto- oye, siento mucho lo de la donación, y también siento que hayan quitado los ovarios- dice

-no digas tonterías, ven, siéntate conmigo-pide

Agi hace lo que pide se sienta en la cama a un lado de Lois - ¿sabes? Es raro, cada vez que sabía que estaba embarazada, nos llenábamos de pánico, y ahora que me quitaron toda posibilidad de volver a tener hijos… se siente raro, es molesto y a la vez es un alivio… tienen razón ya estoy muy vieja para tener hijos, pero fue mi cuerpo el que se dio cuenta, reconozco que a veces soy muy cabezota para admitir que me equivoco, se que el doctor dijo que… apenas era un feto, y ni llego a tener corazón para que incluso pueda considerar un individuo dependiente de mama, pero es difícil -Lois no lloro, pero en su mente sigue debatiéndose esas palabras, que no debería sentirse mal, que solo llego a ser un "parasito" que fue removido como si fuera el apéndice, nunca tuvo alma, pero no puede dejar de sentirse culpable como si le hubiera fallada de la peor manera a uno de sus hijos.

-bueno, si no quieres pensar en eso, debes mantenerte ocupada- dice Jamie y Hal entran con una montaña de libros que apenas puede sostener.

-¡hey! Los libros que llevo años queriendo leer, gracias Jamie - se emociona Lois,

Agi ayuda a bajar los libros antes que Jamie por error los deje caer encima de su madre.

Bueno, por lo menos la última hija de Hal y Lois, ahora podía concentrarse en cosas como la escuela, y encontrar su talento natural para independizarse y ser feliz para siempre, con suerte permanecerá soltera para dedicarse solo a ella… pero si aparece el chico indicado… bueno, la vida continua.

NA: una disculpa para quienes esperaban que esto fuera una comedia


End file.
